Hetalia story
by Hetalia4lifedesu
Summary: My oc galexia finding love in the world please read it's my first story
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Galexia Violet Moon I'm sixteen and I have long ankle length pastel purple hair with bangs and huge eyes one emerald green and the other baby blue and I have really pale skin and a beautiful face and I'm really short but I have k cup boobs and I'm really skinny and have cat ears and tail and people say I'm cute and pretty but I dint think so I have a cute half cat half bunny for a pet I found it when I was three I'm really shy but sweet although im kind of messed up because my parents were killed in front of me when I was five and then I had to live in the forest and raise myself I'm really tramatized and scared of people and hate myself I get good grades in school but im bullied a lot because i look different then other people and I have no friends even though I try to make them im really nice trust me I love art and im really good atit im also good at most stuff but everyone calls mestupid because they are probably jealous that I have the best grades and draw the best and have pretty clothesthat o made my self but boys sometimes hit on me and try to grab my boobs im really innocent though and dont realize until its too late I don't know why they like me im weird looking and very shy and messed up I cut myself sometimes but no one can tell and also I cry a lot im usually sweet but I can kill someone if I wanted too im strong enough also i have this weird heart shaped scar on my left cheek it glows sometimes when I feel strong emotions and I get dizzy and pass out I have depression and anxiety so I usually like to be alone but I'm kind of lonely too and sometimes on wish I wasnt so different so I could find love maybe butcprobabaly not I don't think I'm pretty have low self esteem and am really insecure aboutmy looks and personality even though people say I look and act so kawaii I think they're lying to me i have trust issues also by the way I'm going to a new school tomorrow I hope the people there will be nicer to me and I will maybe have my first boyfriend

Anyways I hope you guys like my new char please comment favorite and follow :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I think someone was being mean to my story this is my first story ok and I'm only thirteen and new to the internet and Hetalia ok and also I might have problems ok so dont be mean if you were trying to I'm trying my best thanks anyways for reading

It was the first day of new school so I got up and gotdressed I put on a pink hoodie with a bunny on it and a pleated red skirt and thigh high black stockings I put my hair in high twintails with double orb hair clips I was really nervous as I walked to school then I saw this cute guy with blond hair and boue eyes and glasses I though the was cute and I blushed shyly he walked up to me and said hi h...h-hi I said back looking at my feet I was so nervous no guy had ever made me feel this way he said his name was Alfred and I blushed more and said mine was galexia and he said that's a prettycname and kissed me and I blushed and almost fainted butvi didn't usually I get mad at guys for doing stuff like that but he was different I think of was in love but then another cute blond guy with kind of thick eye brows said hey America what are you doing o was wondering why he called Alfred America but Didn't ask because I was still in shock Alfred said that I was special and the guy said I know and then he said his name was Arthur and he said he loved me and then he and Alfred were mad at each other but suddenly my scar burned and i passed out

Anyways i hope some people like me storey please comment favorite and follow don't be mean ok c:


	3. Chapter 3

So then I was dreaming or hallucinations or whatever and I was floating in the galaxy I should have been scared but felt calm it was weird and I heard a voice that said galexia you are special it is your destiny and I felt like it made sense to me even though I should have confused it was so weird and then it ended I had fallen into both Alfred and Arthur arms I was now suddenly confused and I was also blushing galexia are you ok Alfred said yeahgalexia we lost you fora second there said Arthur I...I...i-i-i-im okay I said confined and a little scared and also shocked and embarrassed I was blushing as they looked at me with concern okay well class starts soon we should go said Arthur yeah I agree and then I walk to my first glass galexia there's an empty seat there said the teacher but I saw adorable blond boy and I said there someone there the teacher and students look at me weird I'membarassed but I take a seat next to the boy instead he says hi I'm Matthew can you really see me I said yes why he said wow you're the first he smiled and blushed looking at me I blushed too he was really cute then behind me someone poked me and it was a boy with white hair he was so hot i gasped he said hey and then kissed me i was blushing he grabbed my boobs and hugs me tight i was so scared but also turned on because he was hot and then Matthew said hey and the guy looks at him and says wtf but I could tell he thought Mathew was cute too though not as cute as me I was okay with it because I ship prucan and stuff I also ship usuk I wish they could get along anyways my name is Gilbert do you want a date tomorrow I was nervous but said yes blushing a lot he said Matthew could cometoo also Alfred and Arthur wanted to come it will be fun I had a good but weird day at school today

Hope everyone liked this story so far I worked really hard on this chapter is it good?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I have no idea what a Mary sue is I don't know if it is complimentary insult so if someone could explain that would be great anyways thanks for reading it means a lot

So I was really nervous about the date I'd never been on one before I was nervous I got dressed put on a tight black dress that reached my ankles and red high heels and kept my hair down I put on red lipstick and a pretty choker with diamonds on it I looked pretty but I didn't think so so I went and boyfriends were sitting there looking cute I was still nervous but they saidwow you look so sexy I blushed th-thanks I said they were all staring at me I blushed anyways there was this ugly girl who saw us she was like omg you look ugly why are you here even though I was prettier then her she was such a fake trying to look cute with her twintails and stuff and Arthur got mad and said Seychelles whydont you leave us alone I said you know her and he said yeah she is such a stalker she thinks I like her but Idont and the girl was like well at least i look better then galexia I started crying and I cut myself under the table with a knife my boys got mad because she made me cry so they told her to go away omg whatever she said and walkedaway that girl is such a bitch don't let her make you cry galexia said Alfred yeah ehatever I said sadly I was so sad I didn't want to eat anymore I walked away and then I saw tgis weird but cute guy

Sorry to people who like Seychelles but Idont she annoys me Idont really think she's that much of abitch but she's my least favorite it's just my opinion okay don't take it personal anyways I hope everyone likes please comment follow and fav thanks c:


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so a lot of people have been really mean to me :c guys I am trying my best its really hard to write goodstuff ok sorry and idk what kys means also thank you if you left a good review that means a lot and makes me happy that at least some people actually like this, if you don't like it you don't have to read it ok but thanks for reading it anyways

So there was this guy there and he had like pale hair and purple eyes heseems evil but he still looked cute but I was a little scared but I said hi and he said hi sunflower and I blushed then he asked me if I wanted too go to his house I was nervous but I said yes and he said his name was Ivan I told him my name and everything at his house there were these three other guys there they were all nervous looking and they started at me but then looked away when they saw ivan I was scared butcurious soi stayed so why did you want me to come here I asked and he was like you're staying with me now and I said umm okay as long as i get to see my other boyfriends again I feel bad for walking out on them what otherboyfriedbs asked Ivan and I could see this weird darkness around him so I didn't say anything after that I was shown my new room it was really nice this guy named toris or something showed me my room he was kind of cute and he blushed when he saw me and said wow you're prettier than Belarus I didn't know what he meant but I said thanks even though I don't think I'm pretty so then I fell asleep in my bed

Okay like I said I worked hard on this so no bad comments otherwisethanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Okay who ever threated me idk what's wrong with you but otherwise thanks to good people

Okay so the next day or was at school and I met this cute guy he had brown hair with a curl and closed eyes he wa funny and cuteness said ciao Bella I'm Feliciano you're so pretty 've I blushed and saidno but he hugged me and kissed my face and I blushed more then this other guy Ludwig who was hot came over he though me and Italy were cute because I ship gerita but I'm cuter even though I don't think so I'm not stuck up okay and he wasall Italy what are you doing and he said idk she is just the cutest girl I ever seen and kiku said hai I agree and blushed atme he totally writes hentai about me but idc why does everyone like me I asked I'm ugly and stupid and weird and then I started crying and ranaway cutting myself I was so overwhelmed I ran into forest but then I passed out

Okay so I couldn't make muchupdates today sorry but I hope you like thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

I was floating in the galaxy again and I saw the stars all around me I felt so at home and at peace and then a voice said galexia I tried turning around but couldn't I was floating and then it said galexia don'give up hope you are beautiful and special and not only that... you are the personification of the galaxy I gasped what does this mean and then it told me all about the other countries was shocked I gasped omg it was crazy so crazy no I dint believe it then I woke up I was on the ground and there was Russia plus this other guy standing over me Russiasaid good I thought I lost you sunflower the other guy was china Russia has a crush on him because of ship rochu and Russia said let's take you home and china said wow she's so pretty aru aru and I blushed I'm notpretty Iyelledb I usually never yelling I was tired of people yelling me I was pretty russia just laughed and China ignored me I went home are you hurt Lithuania asked when i got there a little on my arm he helped me bandage it he is my personal servantbut I'm nice to him because I understand hes been through a lot I chose him out of the Baltic because estonia is kinda boring and Latvia is cute but too childish so yeah I smiled and said thank you and hugged Lithuania he blushed he likes me but I wont make him one of my boyfriend because idk he'sjust not sexy enough anyways he's still cute but Russia said sunflower can you come in my room for a second Lithuania gave me a fearful look but Isiad okay


End file.
